


Spearmint

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Realization, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was what Hinata looked like in the morning and Kageyama had never seen one, not up close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spearmint

Last night was the first time someone outside his own family entered Kageyama's bedroom.

The storm was rough and their practice was exhausting, so there was no way Kageyama was going to let Hinata bike home. There wasn't much Kageyama remembered from the previous night. He was bone deep tired himself and he just remembered wanting to rest so badly because he was aching from exhaustion.

The morning after the storm was especially lovely, with bright blue sky and birds chirping outside his bedroom. Kageyama woke up first, had a good time watching Hinata sleeping on futon for guest from his bed (though Kageyama could only see the top of his orange head, since Hinata slept in a curling position like a cat), before decided he better freshen up and get ready.

When Kageyama had finished brushing his teeth, Hinata walked in to the bathroom.

The smaller boy yawned so very widely. There was a trail of drool on his chin. His hair was always messy, but it was super messy and super weird looking when he just woke up. It was so messy that Kageyama realised that Hinata must had been properly combing his hair before he left for school. His eyes were slightly puffy too, small and not as lit up as in the day when Kageyama usually saw it, and he looked like he could nod off back to sleep in any second.

So this was what Hinata looked like in the morning and Kageyama had never seen one, not up close.

And Kageyama _loved_ it.

He knew it was such a weird term to use for your volleyball partner, but Kageyama did.

Hinata who just woke up is much more endearing and beautiful than the usual Hinata in school or wherever he showed his face in public.

Twenty years later, Kageyama was brushing his teeth first time in the morning again when Hinata walked in, hair messy and eyes puffy just like two decades ago when Kageyama saw what Hinata looked like in the morning.

And Kageyama still loved it.

And he still wholeheartedly thought that Hinata in the morning looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

"'Morning," nodded Hinata sleepily as he settled beside Kageyama, reaching the tap for water.

"'Morning," mumbled Kageyama with mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush.

When Kageyama finally washed his mouth clean and Hinata was reaching for the toothpaste, Kageyama leaned sideways to bring Hinata into a firm yet lazy morning hug.

"What is it, Tobio?" giggled Hinata sleepily as he put on some toothpaste to his toothbrush.

Kageyama's fifteen years old self might be embarrassed that at thirties, his future self would still cling to Hinata whenever he could like a lovesick teenager. Hinata let Kageyama's lips trailing from the top of his head to his ear and then to his neck and slightly exposed shoulder, as he hummed happily.

"I just think you're beautiful," Kageyama nipped against Hinata's warm skin. "Shouyou."

Hinata laughed drowsily, "Yeah? I think you think that I'm beautiful all the time."

"That is correct," the black haired man chuckled against under Hinata's ear. "It's just that I remember the first time I saw what you looked like in the morning about twenty years ago. I remembered I thought you were beautiful, Shouyou, even when you looked like a mess in the morning."

Hinata's rumbling laughter reverberated to Kageyama's body, "You should see your own face in the morning, Tobio. I happen to think you woke up gorgeous too."

Kageyama blushed and laughed at the same time. He had attempted to kiss Hinata right on the moment when Hinata shoved his toothbrush into his mouth. The kiss tasted like spearmint and morning breath and Hinata's giggle and it was so weird and Kageyama loved every single bit of it.

One of the best part of his life was that every morning he spent with Hinata Shouyou was the best new morning of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much inspired by this quote by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl's; _Lena’s hair was sticking out in about fifteen directions, and her eyes were all small and puffy from crying. So this was what girls looked like in the morning. I had never seen one, not up close._
> 
> As for the last sentence of the story, I'm basically just borrowing a lyric from [Relient K's _Must Have Done Something Right_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1WMeKk2qqY); _And I know that it's so cliché/ to tell you that everyday/ I spend with you is the new best day of my life_.
> 
> Q: Are Hinata and Kageyama married twenty years later in this fic?  
> A: Obviously, yes. Look at those dorks flirting first time in the morning.
> 
> If you wanted to read more about married KageHina, I suppose you can read bits of it on the [_Henceforth_ series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/418513). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
